Love Complex
by Yuppina
Summary: Pernahkah kalian berpikir kenapa Izaya selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Shizuo? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sehingga ia selalu 'membenci' Shizuo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Shizuo sendiri? Apa yang sebenarnya membuat dia begitu ingin Izaya? Temukan jawaban atas pertanyaan di atas dalam fic ini


Sebagai pembukaan author numpang curhat dulu ya :'D

Jadi author sebenernya membuat fanfic ini dalam waktu 6 bulan. 1 bulan mencari ide, 4 bulan 3 minggu 4 hari untuk semedi(dibaca: menelantarkan) dan 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari animenya di episode 7, dan mengambil beberapa bagian dari episode 16 dan episode 24(hayo tebak bagian mana)

Lastly, author harap selesai kalian membaca fanfic ini sekiranya kalian sudi untuk meninggalkan sebuah review :'D review dalam bentuk apapun akan diterima(karena dengan review author tau kalau kalian di luar sana ada yang membaca fanfic ini)

Ok! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>SAAAAA... Krit krit...<p>

Dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang dipenuhi uap air, seorang laki-laki tengah mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi. Ia lalu keluar dari bilik shower dan menuju ke arah cermin. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya dan kemudian mengelap cermin yang dipenuhi oleh uap air. Ia menatapi bayangannya sendiri dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah goresan horinzontal di dadanya. Ia lalu memegang goresan di dadanya tersebut dan tersenyum. Merasa sudah cukup bersih, laki-laki tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengenakan baju gantinya, seset baju bartender lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya. Ketika ia sedang sedang merapikan dasinya, ia melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak dalam kondisi terbuka di atas meja. Ia hanya menyeringai dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang besar, ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di balik kursi sambil menghadap ke arah jendela. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengenakan kaos <em>v-neck<em> hitam berlengan panjang itu sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi hitam sambil terus melihat-lihat pemandangan atau sambil membalikkan halaman di buku yang sedang ia pangku.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan halaman yang ia cari, ia tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga. Shizu-chan..."

* * *

><p>Few years ago...<p>

Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan terang, cerah dan hangat. Kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan dimana-mana. Semester baru bagi para siswa pun dimulai. Hari itu adalah hari dimana mereka dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi setelah libur panjang. Adapula siswa yang menantikan datangnya hari itu dengan harapan akan mendapatkan teman baru dan dapat mengubah hidupnya di sekolah yang baru. Ya, itulah harapan para siswa baru yang sedang berjalan menuju ke gerbang Akademi Raira. Tapi tak semua orang berharap begitu, adapula orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli tentang bagaimana kehidupan sekolah barunya akan berjalan, Heiwajima Shizuo contohnya.

Shizuo hanya berjalan dengan malas-malasan menuju sekolah barunya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan ocehan teman lamanya, Shinra, yang sedang menceritakan bagaimana takdir telah mempertemukan mereka lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Oh iya, sebagai perayaan atas pertemuan kita kembali, bolehkah aku melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuhmu?" ucap Shinra tanpa malu-malu. Shizuo lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah kiri. "Ah… apa itu berarti tidak boleh? Kalau begitu… bolehkah aku setidaknya mengambil sampel darahmu?"

"…"

CKIIITT

Tiba- tiba dari arah kiri tadi ada motor hitam yang berhenti. "Celty!" teriak Shinra sembari menghampiri sang pengendara motor. Pengendara motor tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan ia juga menggunakan helm dengan model seperti kepala kucing berwarna kuning dengan corak biru. "Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Aku sangat khawatir karena kamu tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa kau pergi mencari kepalamu lagi?" tanya Shinra bertubi-tubi kepada pengendara tersebut. Wanita yang bernama Celty itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan."Walaupun kamu bilang begitu, apa kamu yakin kamu tidak sedang berkencan dengan orang la-" Sebelum Shinra dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Celty langsung menusuk tulang rusuknya. "Ce-Celty…" Tanpa ampun sama sekali, Celty terus menusuk Shinra dengan tangannya. "A-Ampun! Jangan menusuk tulang rusukku seperti-" Namun bukannya berhenti, Celty malah melakukan _Headlock_ kepada Shinra. Merasa seperti ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya, Celty lalu menengok ke arah Shizuo.

"Ah iya, mari ku perkenalkan kau dengan seseorang. Celty, ini temanku, Heiwajima Shizuo-kun. Shizuo-kun, ini Celty. Dia tinggal bersamaku. Ngomong-ngomong dia ini calon-"

Kreeekk.

Celty pun semakin mengencangkan Headlocknya.

Shizuo hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bosan. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan kaki, akhirnya Shizuo sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Raira. Shizuo berhenti tepat di depan gerbang untuk memperhatikan sekolahnya yang baru ini. Sekilas tampak seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Mata Shizuo kemudian menangkap sesosok figur yang tengah berdiri di atap sekolah. Tatapan sang pengamat pun bertemu dengan tatapannya. Shizuo tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari keindahan mata berwarna merah sang pengamat yang bagaikan batu ruby tersebut. Semakin ia melihat mata tersebut, Shizuo merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke sana. Tiba-tiba sang pengamat pun tersenyum ke arah Shizuo. Menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan, mood Shizuo langsung berubah jadi buruk. _'Aku tidak suka dengan orang itu…'_ pikir Shizuo dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Hari pertama Shizuo sebagai siswa SMA di sekolah pun selesai. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Atau mungkin tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Shizuo…<p>

Sepulang sekolah ketika Shizuo hendak meninggalkan sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada orang-orang yang menarik Shizuo ke lapangan sepak bola. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang tersebut, Shizuo sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ketika orang tersebut mulai memukulinya. Tak bisa berdiam diri, Shizuo pun berusaha melindungi dirinya. Ia menghajar habis para siswa-siswa yang mencari masalah dengannya. Satu demi satu siswa yang menghajarnya pun tumbang.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Baru saja ia mengambil nafas setelah memukul siswa terakhir yang mencari gara-gara dengannya, ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang. Ia pun menengok ke arah belakang dan mendapati Shinra yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang laki-laki yang duduk sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas. Shizuo sempat terkejut melihat siapa orang itu. Orang itu adalah sang pengamat yang ia lihat saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah tadi pagi.

Tanpa pembukaan sama sekali, Shinra lalu mulai memperkenalkan orang disampingnya itu. "Dia ini bernama Orihara Izaya, kami bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Yah, dia ini sebenarnya bukan orang yang begitu baik, tapi… tunggu, biar aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi, dia ini brengsek."

Orang bernama Orihara Izaya itu kemudian mendesah sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Kau jahat sekali, Shinra."

Sambil tersenyum, Shinra menjawab, "Tidak-tidak… aku tidak bermaksud buruk sama sekali."

"Aku tidak suka kamu." potong Shizuo di tengah-tengah pembicaraan antara Shinra dengan Izaya.

"Huh?" Shinra lalu menatap Shizuo dengan terkejut.

"Hoo?" Izaya hanya membuka salah satu matanya sambil menatap ke arah Shizuo. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau kita bersama akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan."

"Berisik." Shizuo lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Izaya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Shizuo-kun." ucap Izaya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu, emosi Shizuo langsung tersulut.

"HEEAAAAAH!" Ia kemudian segera berlari ke arah Izaya sambil mengarahkan tinjunya.

"Ouh~" Dengan sigap, Izaya berhasil menghindari pukulan maut dari Shizuo.

BRAAAK!

Pukulan Shizuo pun tepat mengenai tempat Izaya duduk tadi dan ia pun berhasil menghancurkannya. "Ck.." Shizuo segera bersiap untuk memukul Izaya lagi. Baru saja ia hendak melihat kemana Izaya tadi melompat, tiba-tiba Izaya sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa segan, Izaya melancarkan serangan balik kepada Shizuo. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya dan langsung menyayat dada Shizuo dengan pisau itu.

SRAATT!

"Uah!" Shizuo yang kaget hanya dapat mundur beberapa langkah. Bajunya sobek dan darah segar pun mengalir dari dadanya akibat serangan Izaya tadi. "Cih!"

"Lihat… bukankah kita sedang bersenang-senang?" ucap Izaya sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Shizuo. Shinra pun hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya tersebut.

Merasa dipermainkan oleh Izaya, Shizuo pun mengejarnya. "IZAYAAA!"

"Hehe~" Izaya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari amukan Shizuo. Mereka pun berlari hingga keluar pekarangan sekolah. Izaya terus-menerus berlari menghindari Shizuo. Shizuo pun terus mengejar Izaya dengan sengit. Mereka lalu melewati sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Izaya lalu berlari ke arah jalan besar dan berbelok ke kiri. Shizuo dengan segera mengikutinya, tetapi begitu sampai di pertigaan jalan, mendadak Shizuo kehilangan jejak Izaya. Belum sempat Shizuo berbalik, tiba-tiba ada suara mobil truk dibelakangnya.

BRAAAKK!

Mobil truk tersebut menabrak tubuh Shizuo dan ia pun terpental beberapa meter.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap supir truk yang bergegas turun untuk melihat kondisi Shizuo.

"Tidak apa-apa… Dia baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya sangat kokoh kok." ucap Izaya yang muncul dari arah belakang supir tersebut.

"A-apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" Supir truk tersebut menengok ke arah Izaya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Iya… Percayalah padaku. Oke, Terima kasih banyak." Izaya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada sang supir. Shizuo yang masih terbaring hanya dapat menatap Izaya dengan penuh kebencian. Di lain pihak, Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan penuh rasa senang.

* * *

><p>Kehidupan SMA Heiwajima Shizuo tidaklah semulus kehidupan siswa SMA biasa. Hari demi hari ia habiskan untuk berkelahi dan berkelahi. Tidak, bukannya Shizuo yang sengaja mencari masalah, hanya saja orang-orang tersebut seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Yah, tentu saja Shizuo tahu siapa dalang di balik semua masalah ini.<p>

"IZAYAAAAA!" Hari demi hari ia lewati sambil mengejar bayangan laki-laki itu. Entah apa yang diinginkan orang itu darinya. Mengapa harus dia yang mengalami ini semua. Shizuo hanya dapat memberontak di dalam kehidupannya ini. Ia memberontak dengan sangat kuat agar terlepas dari makhluk bernama Orihara Izaya. Namun entah mengapa, semakin kuat ia memberontak, semakin kuat pula Izaya melekat.

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa...?<em>

_Mengapa orang itu tidak pernah bertingkah sesuai keinginanku...?_

_Mengapa orang itu selalu datang mengacaukan rencanaku...?_

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa menang darinya...?_

"IZAYAAAAA!" Sebuah mesin minuman otomatis melayang melewati langit yang mulai memerah dengan diiringi oleh teriakan dari Shizuo.

"Whoopsies~!" Dengan lincah, Izaya pun menghindari serangan dari Shizuo dan berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mencari benda lain untuk dilempar ke arahnya itu. "Haha~ Kau kurang beruntung Shizu-chan!"

"KUTU BRENGSEEEEKKK!" teriak Shizuo marah.

"Sampai jumpa esok hari~!" Izaya pun pergi meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah dengan buru-buru. Ia pun berlari sambil memasuki sebuah gang kecil dengan lincah. Shizuo yang sedang mengejarnya mendadak kehilangan jejak semenjak ia memasuki gang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Shizuo, Izaya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota untuk mencari angin segar. "Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Shizu-chan menghancurkan rencanaku," ujar Izaya dengan muka lesu. Izaya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman bermain kecil. Ia lalu duduk di bangku yang ada pada taman tersebut. "Kenapa ia tidak pernah bergerak sesuai dengan perkiraanku? Cih..."<p>

"Selalu saja muncul di tengah acara puncak dan mengacaukan semuanya..." gerutunya. "Memikirkannya saja membuatku merasa makin kesal. Sesuatu... aku harus dapat memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengalahkannya." Izaya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah perkotaan. Taman tersebut tidak jauh dari pusat perkotaan. Hanya dengan berjalan 15 menit, Izaya sudah tiba di pusat perkotaan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan rencana yang harus ia laksanakan untuk mengalahkan Shizuo. "Sigh, aku belum menemukan cara yang ampuh untuk mengalahkannya," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Izaya lalu berbalik arah dan baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang terus mengisi kepalanya daritadi.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat Shizuo sedang berjalan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda. Mereka tampak habis berbelanja bahan makan malam bersama. _'Kalau aku tidak salah itu adalah Heiwajima Kasuka, adiknya Shizu-'_

Izaya membeku. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia baru saja melihat Shizuo tertawa lepas sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau monster seperti Shizuo dapat berekspresi selembut dan segembira itu. Ia pun hanya dapat menatap pemandangan yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, rona wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. "Ck... apa-apaan itu... sungguh tidak adil." Izaya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke apartemennya. _'Kenapa dia bisa punya ekspresi seperti itu...' _

Sesampainya di apartemen, Izaya membanting pintu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _'Apa ini... Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Ini pasti gara-gara Shizu-chan tadi.'_ Izaya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu yang berada tepat di belakangnya tersebut.

"Menyebalkan..." ucapnya lirih. "Kenapa pemandangan seperti itu dapat menggangguku begini? Ah ya, mungkin saja aku hanya sekedar kelelahan." Izaya berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya. "Ya, tidak ada penjelasan lain selain karena aku kelelahan," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Izaya memejamkan matanya. Tepat ketika ia memejamkan matanya, yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah bayangan Shizuo dan Kasuka yang sedang tertawa. Izaya sontan tersentak dan membuka matanya kembali, ia lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Menyebalkan... kenapa aku terus memikirkannya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, akan lebih baik kalau Shizu-chan tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku harus... membunuhnya."

* * *

><p>Keesokan sorenya, merupakan hari yang biasa bagi Shizuo. Di sebuah taman kota, ia habiskan waktunya untuk bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya yang digerakkan oleh Izaya. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan lawannya hari ini. Mereka tampak lebih haus darah dari lawan-lawan sebelumnya. Seakan-akan memang nyawanya lah yang diincar oleh orang-orang tersebut.<p>

"Brengsek." Shizuo pun mengambil sebuah lampu taman dan mengayuhkannya ke arah musuh-musuhnya. Namun bukannya semakin berkurang, justru semakin bertambah musuh yang ada. "Ugh!" Mendadak ada seseorangnya yang menikamnya dari belakang. Dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang ada, semua orang yang tersisa langsung menyerbu Shizuo saat itu juga. Mereka memborgol tangan dan kakinya lalu mereka seret Shizuo ke daerah taman yang lebih tertutup.

"Mau apa kalian?" geram Shizuo.

Tiba-tiba di balik kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, muncul Izaya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Yo, Shizu-chan!"

"Izaya..." geram Shizuo penuh amarah.

Izaya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shizuo. _'Bagus, itulah ekspresi yang aku inginkan darimu.'_ Izaya semakin mendekat ke arah Shizuo. Izaya lalu berhenti tepat di depan Shizuo. Matanya terbelalak, ia pun akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu, kecurigaannya kemarin akhirnya terungkap. _'Kenapa aku begitu memperdulikannya? Kenapa pemandangan kemarin begitu menggangguku?' _Izaya pun tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya sambil memandang Shizuo. _'Ah benar juga, itu semua karena orang ini. Karena aku hanya ingin ia selalu memikirkanku. Dan hanya aku seorang.'_

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu. Tak terlewatkan sehari pun dimana Shizuo dapat bernafas dengan tenang tanpa diganggu Izaya. Dan tanpa terasa, hari ini adalah hari kepergian mereka dari Akademi Raira ini. Shizuo merasa muak dengan semua perilaku Izaya. Ia pun pergi menemui kutu itu dengan niat menyelesaikan masalah dengannya untuk terakhir kali. Shizuo akhirnya menemukan Izaya yang sedang berdiri membelakangi jendela di sebuah kelas.<p>

"Hehe, kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru Shizu-chan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini~" jawab Izaya dengan riang.

"Jangan mencari gara-gara denganku! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Jelaskan apa maumu atau aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu saat ini juga!" ancam Shizuo.

"Yah... kalau dipaksa menjawab, mungkin karena aku begitu menyukai manusia. Ah tapi tenang saja, kau adalah pengecualian."

'_Karena aku mencintaimu.'_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan bodohmu itu!"

'_Ya, kau tidak akan peduli pada hal itu... maka dari itu...'_

"Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!"

'_Meskipun kau hanya akan membenciku...'_ Izaya lalu tersenyum dan ia mengangkat tangannya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

'_Cara apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau terus memikirkanku... dan hanya aku.'_

Shizuo semakin emosi dengan perkataan Izaya. Ia pun bersiap meninju Izaya. Namun Izaya lebih cepat bergerak dan ia langsung menghantam bagian leher belakang Shizuo. Shizuo pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Izaya kemudian menyeret badan Shizuo dan menyandarkan laki-laki itu ke dinding. Dengan lembut Izaya mencium kening Shizuo. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p>Setelah hari kelulusannya itu, tak sekalipun Shizuo bertemu dengan Izaya. Hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih damai. Ia pun berusaha mencari sebuah pekerjaan setelah lulus SMA.<p>

Saat ini ia bekerja dalam sebuah bar, dimana semua orang berkumpul untuk minum dan ditemani seorang wanita, Heiwajima Shizuo berdiri di balik bar. Ia mengelap gelas demi gelas hingga gelas tersebut kembali bersinar. Sesekali ia pun menyiapkan minuman untuk para pengunjung di bar tersebut. Namun jika tidak ada yang memesan minuman, ia akan kembali mengelap gelas-gelas tersebut.

Klining.

Pintu bar pun terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang mengenakan mantel hitam masuk diiringi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang membawa kardus. Mata orang-orang yang berada di dalam bar itu pun tertuju kepadanya.

"Hei, apa kau lihat?"

"Iya, tidak salah lagi."

"Itu kan Hanejima Yuhei."

Orang-orang di dalam bar pun mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Laki-laki tadi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bisikan orang-orang yang ada di bar tersebut. Dengan pasti, ia melangkah ke dalam bar dan menuju ke tempat Shizuo. Shizuo yang sedaritadi masih sibuk mengelap gelas pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yo, Kasuka. Ada apa?" ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya tersebut. Kasuka tidak membalas perkataan kakaknya tersebut, ia hanya menginstruksikan orang-orang yang mengikutinya untuk menaruh kardus-kardus yang mereka bawa di atas meja. Shizuo pun membuka kardus tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Seragam bartender?"

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu sering mengganti pekerjaanmu. Aku membeli banyak seragam tersebut agar kamu dapat meneruskan pekerjaan seterusnya." ucap Kasuka dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Baiklah, aku akan berjuang." balas Shizuo dengan senang hati.

* * *

><p>Keesok harinya Shizuo hendak bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Dengan bangga ia kenakan seragam bartender pemberian adiknya tersebut. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah tempat ia tinggal.<p>

Di hari sore tersebut, Shizuo berjalan di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Itulah rute yang selalu ia lewati ketika akan pergi bekerja. "Hm...?" Shizuo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah belakang. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan merasakan adanya keganjalan, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau apa hal yang mengganjal tersebut. Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat kerjanya. Langkah demi langkah yang ia lalui membuatnya merasakan keganjalan tersebut. Namun hingga ia sampai di tempat kerjanya, tak ada satu pun kejadian berarti yang ia alami. _'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.'_

Begitu Shizuo hendak membuka pintu bar, tiba-tiba pintu bar tersebut terbuka. Sang pemilik bar tersebut sedang memegang sapu sambil menatap Shizuo dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Yo bos, ada apa?" ujar Shizuo santai.

"Pe-pergi kamu!" ucap pemilik bar dengan terbata-bata saking ketakutannya.

"Huh?" Shizuo kaget dan tak mempercayai kata-kata bosnya barusan.

"Pe-pergi kau dasar monster!" teriak pemilik bar sambil mengayun-ayunkan sapu tersebut ke arah Shizuo.

"Tu-tunggu dulu bos. Ada apa ini?" tanya Shizuo sembari menghindari serangan bosnya tersebut.

"PERGI! PERGI!" Sang pemilik bar pun mengayunkan sapu miliknya ke arah Shizuo.

"Breng-"

'_Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu sering mengganti pekerjaanm__u.__Aku membeli banyak seragam tersebut agar kamu dapat meneruskan pekerjaan seterusnya.__'_

Baru saja Shizuo hendak mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah sang pemilik bar, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan Kasuka semalam. Ia pun menahan tinjunya tepat sebelum mengenai wajah bosnya itu.

"Hi-Hiiii!"

"Ck..." Shizuo yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain pun akhirnya berlari meninggalkan pemilik bar tersebut. Ia berlari memasuki sebuah gang di distrik tempat hiburan malam. Orang-orang yang melihat Shizuo berlari sontak berteriak ketakutan.

"Hei lihat! Itu Heiwajima Shizuo!"

"Panggil polisi!"

"Pergi kau monster!"

Jeritan, sumpah serapah, dan ada pula orang yang melemparkan sampah ke arah Shizuo. _'Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres...' _pikir Shizuo.

Belum sempat Shizuo melarikan diri, tiba-tiba ada mobil polisi yang datang mengejarnya dari arah belakang. "Itu Heiwajima Shizuo!" Shizuo pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Namun bukannya semakin menjauh ia dari polisi, justru semakin banyak mobil polisi yang datang mengejarnya. "Hati-hati dengannya! Ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat! Semua unit hati-hati!" teriak salah satu polisi.

Shizuo terus berlari hingga ia akhirnya menemukan jalan buntu. "Tangkap!" seru seorang polisi. Shizuo pun membalikkan badan ke arah polisi tersebut, seketika itu pula tubuhnya tertahan oleh penahan yang biasa digunakan untuk binatang buas.

"Uughhh..."

"Tetap waspada! Ia bisa kapan saja memberontak!"

Shizuo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekelilingnya hanya bisa menatap para polisi tersebut sambil menahan amarahnya. Saat ia menatap ke arah mobil polisi, dari dalam mobil polisi itu keluarlah sosok seseorang yang sudah cukup lama tidak dia lihat. Sosok orang yang sangat ia benci dan bahkan tak ingin ia lihat lagi setelah hari kelulusannya.

"I-ZA-YAAAAA!" teriaknya. Semua upayanya untuk menahan amarah dan janjinya kepada sang adik terlupakan begitu saja akibat ia melihat sosok Orihara Izaya yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil polisi. Ia pun memberontak dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari penahannya. Satu demi satu penahan itu ia hancurkan dengan mudah.

"H-Hiiiii! Dia mulai memberontak!" jerit seorang polisi yang merasa ketakutan.

"Jangan menyerah! Berikan ia tembakan bius!"

Shizuo yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari penahannya tersebut berlari ke arah Izaya. Izaya hanya tersenyum, ia lalu mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah Shizuo.

"HEEAAAA-" Shizuo bersiap untuk mendaratkan pukulannya ke arah Izaya.

DOORRRR!

Shizuo pun tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Rupanya Izaya terlebih dahulu menembakkan obat bius kepada Shizuo. "Hehe... Tadaima, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p>"Uuugghh.." Rasa sakit kepala menjalar dengan begitu cepat di kepala Shizuo saat ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala secara refleks tanpa membuka kedua matanya. "Huh?" Shizuo tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakan tangannya. Ia lalu mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, namun usahanya tersebut tetap nihil. Shizuo mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Begitu berhasil membuka matanya. Shizuo sangat kaget melihat kondisinya yang terikat di tempat tidur di sebuah rumah sakit. "Apa-apaan ini?"<p>

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Mendengar suara tersebut sakit kepala Shizuo mendadak seperti berlipat ganda. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah darimana suara tersebut berasal. Benar saja dugaannya, suara itu adalah suara dari orang yang telah memasukkannya ke rumah sakit tersebut.

"I..ZA..YAAAA!" Shizuo pun mencoba meronta. Sayang usahanya menjadi sia-sia akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya dan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya.

Tanpa bergeming sedikit pun, Izaya hanya terkekeh melihat perlawanan sia-sia musuhnya itu. "Kau ini kenapa Shizu-chan?"

"Dasar kau kutu sial!"

Izaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak tidak... kau tidak boleh meronta-ronta seperti itu Shizu-chan~. Orang sakit sepertimu sebaiknya tidur saja, dengan begitu luka-lukamu akan cepat sembuh." Izaya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku dalam sakunya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah suntikan serta botol berisi cairan di dalamnya. "Tenang saja... aku mendapatkan ini dari Shinra," ucapnya sambil mengambil suntikan tersebut dan menusukkanya ke dalam tutup botol berisi cairan. Izaya lalu menarik ujung suntikan tersebut dan cairan dari dalam botol itu tersedot masuk ke dalam suntikan, selanjutnya Izaya mencabut suntikan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" ujar Shizuo panik sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hanya memberikan obat padamu agar kamu cepat sembuh~." Izaya tersenyum dan mendekati Shizuo sambil mengarahkan suntikan tersebut ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo tetap berusaha memberontak namun apa daya ia masih terikat di tempat tidur. Izaya lalu menusukkan jarum suntikan tersebut ke lengan Shizuo. Kemudian ia menekan suntikan tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan yang ada pada suntikan tersebut pindah ke dalam tubuh Shizuo. Begitu cairan tersebut habis, Izaya pun mengeluarkan kembali suntikan tersebut.

Akibat perlawanannya yang sia-sia, nafas Shizuo mulai terengah-engah. Ia pun hanya terbaring lemas. Sakit kepalanya pun bukannya berkurang justru bertambah akibat si rambut hitam itu. "Haah... haahh... apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Sambil memasukkan kembali suntikan tersebut ke kotaknya, Izaya menengok ke arah Shizuo sambil tersenyum. "Hm~? Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya sangat menyukai manusia! Karena itu aku ingin melihat mereka dengan segala ekspresi yang mereka miliki..."

"Aku tidak peduli itu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ah tapi kau tenang saja Shizu-chan! Aku tidak suka padamu."

"LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG BRENG-!" Ucapan Shizuo tersebut terhenti. Entah apa yang terjadi, Shizuo merasa seperti sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Setelah sadar, Shizuo pun menengok ke arah kirinya. Tepat di samping telinganya ada sebuah pisau yang biasa digunakan oleh Izaya dalam kondisi menancap ke bantal yang menjadi alas kepala Shizuo. Izaya kemudian menarik kembali pisau lipat kesayangannya tersebut. Bulu-bulu putih yang tadinya terperangkap dalam bantal pun bertebaran di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Ck... ck... aku paling tidak suka saat ucapanku dipotong Shizu-chan," ucap Izaya sambil memainkan pisaunya tersebut. Ia pun mulai mendekatkan pisaunya ke arah wajah mengernyit Shizuo. "Jadi... sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Lenyap saja kau kutu sial!"

"Ah iya, soal rasa sukaku terhadap manusia..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kegilaanmu itu!" Shizuo pun semakin memberontak.

"Dulu ku pikir kalau denganmu kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama sambil melihat berbagai macam reaksi manusia..."

"Aku amat sangat menyesal telah mengenal makhluk gila sepertimu!"

"Sayangnya aku ditolak mentah-mentah olehmu saat itu..." Izaya pun terkekeh mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

Shizuo pun hanya bisa terengah-engah. Emosinya sudah sedemikian memuncak. Ingin rasanya ia dapat melampiaskan emosinya tersebut, sayang rasa sakit di kepala dan ikatan-ikatan yang melilit tangan dan kakinya pun terus membelenggunya. Segala macam bantahan yang ia keluarkan untuk membalas ucapan Izaya pun terasa percuma. Izaya sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Emosi Shizuo yang telah sedemikian memuncak tanpa bisa terlampiaskan itu pun menumpuk di dadanya hingga sesak. "Kalau saja..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu..."

Ucapan Shizuo tersebut begitu lemah dan penuh keputus-asaan. Izaya terkejut melihat reaksi tersebut.

"... Haah... kau memang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan sukaku ini Shizu-chan."

"Orang yang tidak punya hati sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti apa itu rasa suka!"

Izaya semakin terkejut mendengar perkataan Shizuo. Ucapan tersebut menyayat hatinya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Shizuo tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Izaya saat itu.

"... haha.. hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kini giliran Shizuo yang terkejut melihat tingkah laku Izaya. "Ahaha... apa yang kau bicarakan Shizu-chan?" Shizuo hanya melihat Izaya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau yakin kalau kau pantas berbicara mengenai hati? Kau sendiri saja tidak memiliki hati," ucap Izaya sambil memandang rendah Shizuo.

Ucapan tersebut begitu menusuk hati Shizuo. Emosi Shizuo pun dengan segera memuncak kembali. "I..ZA..YAAAA!" Dengan segenap tenaga Shizuo berusaha memberontak, sayang tenaganya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Kenapa Shizu-chan? Bukankah itu benar?"

"Aku tidak su-" Tanpa memperbolehkan Shizuo mengakhiri ucapannya, Izaya pun mencium bibir Shizuo untuk membungkamnya. Shizuo kaget. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mendadak amarah di dalam dirinya sirna begitu saja. Waktu terasa seperti berhenti berjalan baginya. Pikirannya kosong.

Dengan memanfaatkan kondisi yang ada, Izaya pun memegang kedua pipi Shizuo dan memperdalam ciumannya. Izaya mulai menjilati bibir Shizuo dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shizuo.

Merasa ada yang sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Shizuo pun akhirnya kembali sadar. Ia langsung berusaha menghindari Izaya. Namun Izaya yang masih memegang kedua pipinya menahan Shizuo agar ia tidak berpaling. _'Ck...'_ batin Shizuo.

Seakan terbuai oleh rayuan Izaya, Shizuo pun akhirnya luluh dan memilih untuk mencium balik Izaya. Izaya pun merasa puas karena akhirnya Shizuo menurut. Mereka pun saling beradu agar dapat mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Shizuo yang masih ragu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggerakkan lidahnya dan mengadunya dengan lidah Izaya. Izaya dengan senang hati melayani Shizuo.

'_Ck... perasaan apa ini... Badanku terasa semakin panas,'_ batin Shizuo. Setelah beberapa menit saling mengadu, akhirnya mereka pun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Keduanya masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman tadi.

Izaya pun tersenyum sambil memandang Shizuo. Shizuo merasa bingung. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari Izaya. Walaupun ia tersenyum, ekspresi di wajahnya begitu lain. Ekspresi tersebut seakan menunjukkan rasa senang, kesal, dan... sedih...?

Izaya lalu membuka ikatan baju yang yang menutup baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan Shizuo. "Saa... Let me show you my love..." bisik Izaya yang kemudian memeluk Shizuo dengan erat.

* * *

><p>Dalam sekejap Shizuo membuka matanya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin akibat mimpi buruknya semalam. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah sakit. Kemudian ia melihat kondisi pakaian yang ia kenakan dalam keadaan terbuka dan luka-luka bekas sayatan pisau di tubuhnya. Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia lalu mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian semalam. Hal yang pertama ia ingat adalah ciumannya dengan Izaya. <em>'Tidak, itu semua bukan mimpi.'<em> Emosi Shizuo dengan sangat cepat memuncak. Ia meronta-ronta di tempat tidurnya dan satu per satu kain yang mengikatnya pun robek. Setelah beristirahat semalam, kekuatan Shizuo pun pulih kembali. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa aku diam saja semalam? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak memberontak saat kutu brengsek tersebut menyentuhku?" geram Shizuo sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menendang sebuah botol kaca. "Hm?"

Shizuo lalu membungkuk dan memungut botol kaca tersebut. Ia membaca label yang ada pada botol kaca tersebut. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Cairan yang berada pada botol tersebut adalah sejenis aphrodisiac. "Kutu brengsek..." Shizuo lalu menghancurkan botol tersebut di tangannya. "Aku akan membunuhnya!" Shizuo lalu bergegas lari dari kamarnya menuju ke pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan jerit ketakutan dari pasien lain atau bahkan teriakan dari para dokter dan perawat untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit. A terus berlari ke arah perkotaan. Untuk menghindari kekacauan lebih lanjut, Shizuo lebih memilih jalan memutar melewati gang-gang sempit dan kecil.

Ketika Shizuo berlari di melewati sebuah toko, jalannya dihadang oleh seorang pengendara motor hitam. Pengendara tersebut mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu, sesaat kemudian ia memperlihatkan layar _handphone_nya ke arah Shizuo.

'_Kenapa kau terburu-buru?'_

"Aku harus segera membunuh Izaya," geram Shizuo.

'_Tapi kau tak akan bisa melawannya dengan kondisi luka seperti ini.'_

"Berisik! Jangan kau coba mengahalangiku, Celty!"

'_Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu! Setidaknya biarkan aku membawamu ke tempat Shinra dan biarkan ia merawat luka-lukamu dulu.'_

Shizuo pun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Celty. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga." Celty pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan bayangan hitam pun keluar menyelimuti kepala Shizuo. Bayangan hitam itu kemudian berubah wujud menjadi sebuah helm berwarna hitam. Shizuo lalu naik ke kursi penumpang dan Celty pun mulai mengendarai motornya.

* * *

><p>"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya," ucap Shinra sembari membersihkan luka yang ada di tubuh Shizuo. Celty dan Shizuo sudah sampai di apartemen Shinra dan saat ini Shinra sedang mengobati luka-luka Shizuo di ruang tamunya.<p>

"HAH?" delik Shizuo.

Dalam sekejap Shinra langsung berlutut di hadapan Shizuo, "Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan luka-luka ini," perintah Shizuo.

Celty yang kemudian muncul dari arah dapur membawa 3 mug yang berisi kopi. Ia lalu menaruh mug tersebut di meja dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

'_Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?'_

"Izaya sedang mencari masalah denganku."

"Haha kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara," canda Shinra sambil mengikat perban di dada Shizuo.

"HAAAHH?"

Celty yang spontan memikirkan reaksi Shizuo yang biasanya hanya dapat bangun dari duduknya dan mendorong Shinra mundur beberapa langkah.

'_Tunggu Shizuo, jangan emosi dulu! Shinra itu bodoh! Jangan kau hiraukan kata-katanya!'_

Shinra kemudian bersujud lagi di belakang Celty. "Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Mereka berdua menantikan reaksi Shizuo yang biasanya sudah akan melempar meja ke arah Shinra. Namun Shizuo hanya diam saja. Shinra lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Shizuo-kun?"

"Aku mau pulang." Shizuo lalu bangun dari sofa lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinra dan Celty yang bingung akan reaksinya.

Baru saja Shizuo keluar dari apartemen Shinra, sosok Izaya muncul di hadapannya. "Whoopsies~... Sepertinya aku datang pada waktu yang salah," ujar Izaya sambil melarikan diri.

"IZAYAAA!" Shizuo pun segera mengejar Izaya. Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran sengit. Ketika Shizuo melihat sebuah rambu jalan, ia langsung merusak rambu itu dan bersiap menghajar Izaya. Izaya pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Shizuo bersiap untuk melemparkan rambu itu ke arah Izaya ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Shinra.

'_Haha kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.'_

Shizuo kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk melemparkan rambu tersebut. Ia justru membuang rambu tersebut ke samping dan berbalik badan untuk menghindari Izaya.

Izaya yang lagi-lagi kaget karena perilaku tak terduga Shizuo hanya terpaku melihat laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pun mendesah, "Kau benar-benar membuatku bimbang, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p>"Kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal kesal," keluh Shizuo sepanjang jalan. Sepulangnya dari pengejaran Izaya, ia sudah mencoba untuk beristirahat di rumahnya. Sayang hasilnya nihil. Semakin ia paksakan justru semakin ia mengingat perbuatan Izaya padanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan reaksinya sendiri. Namun sebanyak apapun Shizuo menyangkal, ia pun sadar kalau dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak membenci perbuatan Izaya kemarin malam dan justru sebaliknya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah untuk apa Izaya melakukan hal itu padanya. Untuk menghilangkan perasaan itulah ia memutuskan mencari Izaya keesokan harinya untuk menyelesaikan permasalah tersebut.<p>

Tempat pertama yang Shizuo tuju adalah kantor dari informan tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Ia lalu berkeliling kota Shinjuku dan Ikebukuro untuk menemukan Izaya. Ia terus mencari Izaya hingga matahari terbenam. Namun belum ada informasi sama sekali mengenai keberadaan sang informan. Shizuo yang mulai merasa lelah akhirnya memasrahkan arah tujuannya pada kedua kakinya. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman di daerah Ikebukuro. Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya terbelalak. Di dekat air mancur yang ada di taman tersebut, berdirilah seorang laki-laki yang sudah seharian ini ia cari. Izaya sedang bercengkrama dengan dua orang gadis SMA.

"Cih." Entah mengapa Shizuo merasa kesal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. "Tidak tahukah ia kalau seharian ini aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan ternyata ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain." Shizuo menjadi lebih kaget lagi ketika ia melihat salah satu dari gadis SMA itu mencium pipi Izaya. Seketika itu pula lah emosinya memuncak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shizuo langsung menghampiri Izaya.

Izaya dan kedua gadis itu menengok ke arah Shizuo yang semakin mendekat. "Oh Shizu-chan, ada ap-" Belum sempat Izaya berbicara, Shizuo langsung menarik tangan informan tersebut dan mencium bibirnya. Kedua gadis itu pun _shock_.

"Tu-... ad-" Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Izaya, Shizuo terus menciumi laki-laki itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Shizuo pun menengok ke arah kedua gadis tersebut dengan aura membunuhnya. Salah satu gadis terebut hanya tersebut hanya tersenyum dan gadis satunya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Wah, sepertinya kami mengganggu. Ayo kita pulang Mayu," gadis tersebut pun menarik saudaranya meninggalkan Shizuo dan Izaya di taman.

Izaya hanya mengelap bibirnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Shizuo tadi. "Kau ini kenapa? Cemburu?" candanya melihat ke arah Shizuo.

Shizuo masih belum melepaskan genggamannya. "Ya."

"Haha, kau tau, kau itu tidak pandai membuat lelucon," jawab Izaya tertawa.

Shizuo kemudian memegang kedua bahu Izaya dan memaksanya menatap mata Shizuo. "Kau ini selalu saja menggangguku. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali kamu berusaha untuk membunuhku. Dan aku pun selalu berusaha menyangkalnya. Biarpun aku ini bodoh, aku tahu betul apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku tak pernah benar-benar membenci apa yang kamu lakukan. Semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, justru aku semakin aku mengingatmu. Hei, jawablah, apakah ini yang disebut cinta?"

Izaya masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Shizuo. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya seorang Heiwajima Shizuo mengatakan hal ini. Ia pun tersenyum dan menunduk. "Bukan. Tak mungkin ada hal semanis cinta diantara kita berdua. Lebih tepatnya..."

JLEB

Tanpa Shizuo sadari, sebuah pisau menusuk perutnya. Darah segar pun mengalir dari lubang bekas tusukan pisau itu.

"Cinta bukanlah kata yang tepat. Karena aku membencimu, Shizu-chan," ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum. Izaya pun menusuk tangan Shizuo sekali lagi.

"Tidak mungkin ada cinta diantara kita," lanjut Izaya. Kini ia mulai menusuk kaki Shizuo.

Namun seperti tak merasakan apapun, Shizuo bahkan tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Izaya. "Jika itu maumu, aku akan menerima cintamu dengan senang hati." Shizuo pun memeluk Izaya.

Izaya hanya terpaku. Shizuo yang saat ini ada di hadapannya sama sekali bukan seperti Shizuo yang ia bayangkan. Ia pun akhirnya menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya dan balik memeluk Shizuo. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh rasa bahagia dalam pelukan Shizuo.

* * *

><p><em>Back to present...<em>

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi!" ucap Simon kepada para pelanggannya dengan lantang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya~" balas Yumasaki dengan senang hati. Ia pun keluar dari toko sushi tempat Simon bekerja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kadota, Togusa dan Karisawa bersamaan sambil keluar dari toko Sushi Russia tersebut.

Baru saja mereka keluar dari restoran sushi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Kadota melihat sesosok manusia yang ia kenal. "Ah, Shizuo. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kadota.

Tanpa berpaling melihat darimana asal suara tersebut, Shizuo hanya tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas sambil berkata, "Shinjuku." Ia pun langsung melesat meninggalkan kelompok yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Eeeh~, Shinjuku? Memangnya ada apa di Shinjuku?" Tanya Karisawa sambil melihat ke arah Kadota.

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan besar apapun keperluannya di sana pasti berhubungan dengan Izaya," ucap Kadota.

"Heee? Shizuo mau menemui Izaya? Memangnya ada masalah apalagi diantara mereka berdua?" Tanya Yumasaki penuh antusias.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" ucap Karisawa dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa? Apa?"balas Yumasaki dengan penuh pengharapan.

"BL! Yaoi!" jawab Karisawa dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang telah menemukan harta karun.

Namun ucapannya itu disambut dengan wajah kecewa dari Yumasaki, Togusa, dan Kadota."Mustahil, mustahil…" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Karisawa hanya cemberut melihat reaksi teman-temannya tersebut. "Huh, kenapa mustahil? Bisa saja memang ada suatu perasaan khusus diantara mereka! Ya kan Simon?" Simon yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Mungkin saja." Simon tetap tersenyum dan hal itu tentu membuat khayalan Karisawa semakin kemana-kemana. Simon lalu menatap ke arah Shizuo tadi pergi. _'Izaya... Kau memang benar-benar memiliki suatu complex terhadap Shizuo.'_

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Yap! Sekian dulu cerita dari author kali ini. semoga kalian seneng dengan cerita ini!<p>

penasaran dengan kejadian di rumah sakit? sama author juga! (digeplak)

don't forget to leave a review! see ya!


End file.
